


Click

by Milscothach



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milscothach/pseuds/Milscothach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three dead goddesses hiding in their graves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

A fall from grace  
A fall without wings  
A fall without love  
A fall without Compassion  
A girl with the Earth at her finger tips  
A girl with green in her hair  
A girl to love  
A girl to lose  
A spark of inspiration  
A spark of love  
A spark of lust  
A spark of sorrow  
Three dead goddesses hiding in their graves  
One fell first  
And might never return  
The other two have power  
A goddess of resurrection  
And a goddess of rebirth  
But for now  
With sorrow and with tears  
They hide and bide their time  
They hide and grow strong  
To wreck havoc  
On the white queens plans


End file.
